PCT Application 8606275 describes a cosmetic preparation containing resinol, a volatile silicon, and a mutual solvent which reduces facial lines and wrinkles, increases skin elasticity, reduces pore size, and improves skin texture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,146 to Kligman describes a method of retarding and reversing the loss of collagen fibers, abnormal changes in elastic fibers, and the deterioration of small blood vessels by the application of vitamin A acid (all-trans retinoic acid).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,111 to Saperstein et al. describes a method for the therapeutic abrasion of human skin in the treatment of acne by repeatedly rubbing the skin with a paste of an inorganic abrasive until dryness, redness, and desquamation occur.